The 2nd sensei
by Arabella Sparrow
Summary: This is my first Naruto fan fic! What do you think?plez review xD Kakashi has an apprentince...what will happen? possible [sas x sak] and Kakashi x.....
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Isimaru Ayumi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The apprentince**

" Do we have to have another sensei "? yelled Naruto.

"Yes Naruto. She is an apprentince. I will be showing her how to control unruly kids". said Kakashi

" So she's a girl ? What else do you know about her"? said Naruto.

" Nothing just that she's a woman..." Kakashi said as he pulled out his book.

"_I wonder what's in that book..." _

"So sensei when is she coming"? asked Sakura.

" She should be here shortly...Kakashi said while he was 'reading' his book.

A few moments later, the door opened.

They all turned around.

It was their "2nd" sensei.

Kakashi's eyes widened

She was about Kakashi's height. She had short dark blue hair, tied back, The end of the ponytail was spiky because it was short, and her ninja band on her forehead. She had dark blue eyes, and a smile.

She wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt over a fishnet shirt, and she wore dark blue pants that were tight on her legs. She also wore the traditional sandal.

"She must like dark blue". said Kakashi.

"Hi. My name is leyasu Ishimaru Ayumi. I am from the village hidden in the mist. But no need to be scared of me. Is this the right place to find team 7, and sensei-Kakashi"?

"..." no one said anything. They just stared at her for a few moments. She smiled a big smile.

Kakashi was the first one to speak.

" Uh... yes you have the right place. I am sensei Kakashi".

" Like she didn't guess that". said Naruto.

Kakashi just ignored him.

" Welcome leyasu Ishimaru. Since you know who i am I will intruduce you to the team, this is Naruto, he's the annoying one, Sakuke, the quite one, and Sakura, well she's just herself.

Sakura had that angry anime face on.

_Inner Sakura: Kakashi-sensei!..._

"Well today we were going to practice survival technics". said Kakashi.

"Cool". said Ishimaru

"Yeah. Alright guys go out to the field, we'll follow".said Kakashi.

Team 7 left the room.

Kakashi turned to Ishimaru. "Well since you are an apprentince for the first two days I'll have you watch what I do. You'll be able to handle any group with ease after training with this one".

_" I wonder if he has sharingan, or his eye is just covered for a fashion statement " ! _Ishimaru giggled.

" I wonder was she's laughing"...

"Alright let's go". said Kakashi.

They walked out the door, and met the team on the field.

" Hey Sakura. said Ishimaru. That little black hair boy is cute. she said with a smile. " You have no idea said Sakura".

_Inner Sakura: It's a good thing she's sensei's age, or i would be worried"._

They giggled.

"_ Girl's are so wierd. thought Sasuke"._

" Guys, start training.said Kakashi. Sakura you too".

" I'm coming" ! said Sakura.

Ishimaru walked over to Kakashi.

" Looks like you have your hands full". Ishimaru said with a smile. " Your telling me. said Kakashi".

Kakashi pulled out his book.

" What are you reading ? Ishimaru said casullay.

" Uh... " "Sensei " !

"What Sakura"!

" Naruto is being an idiot "!

" So what else is new "?

" Come here "!

" Hump. Coming "!

" Excuse me would you"?

" Sure". said Ishimaru.

" Did you solve the problem"? asked Ishimaru.

" Which one"? said Kakashi

Ishimaru giggled.

" So how long have you been teaching Kakashi"?

" Uh, about 5 years".

" How long have you wanted to be a sensei"?

" Since I was a little girl. My father was a sensei, and so was my mother. My mother was an apprentince to my father".

They were quite for a few seconds, then they both blushed.

" Ehem. Well after training we are going to the ramen shop. Would you like to come"? said Kakashi

" Sure. Thank you". Ishimaru said, then smiled.

_" She sure smiles alot. It makes her look cute. Uh, what am I saying? Got to stay on track"!_

"Ok sensei what next" ? yelled Naruto

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had all climbed to the top of thier trees.

"Work on something else ! That's not all you've learned !" Kakashi yelled back. " Practice something for another 15 minutes, then we are going to go to the ramen shop".

"Talk about motivation" ! said Naruto.

Kakashi sat down, and leaned against a tree. Ishimaru sat down next to him, in an indian style.

"No you know why my hair is all grey". Kakashi said. They bothed laughed.

They sat quitely for the next 15 minutes. And Kakashi didn't even pull his book out.

" Alright let's get ramen "! said Naruto, who suddenly appered infront of them.

Sasuke and Sakura were on ethier side of Naruto. Sakura eyed Sasuke.

_inner Sakura: Oh he is soo cute. One day I'll get him to kiss me"!_

Ishimaru smiled.

_" She sure does that alot. How annoying". Thought Sasuke._

" Alright, Kakashi said while getting up, let's go.

" Alright " ! cried Naruto, who imeditly started walking toward the road.

Ishimaru got up.

They all started walking behind Naruto. ( well kinda his walking really fast )

* * *

_So what do you think of my first Naruto fan fic.? Plez let me know. And if you have any advice I'd appreciate it:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Ramen shop.**

They arrived at the Ramen shop, and were seated immediatly.

" What can I get you"? asked the waitress.

" I'll have the new pork and bean ramen please". Naruto said with a smile.

" I'll have plain ramen". said Sakura.

" I'll have the same as her". said Sasuke.

_inner Sakura: " He ordered the same thing as me"!_

She was smiling.

_" I wonder what she's smiling about. It's probably something stupid, like, oredered the same thing as her. If I liked her and wanted to show it I would do something alittle more obvious"._

" I'll have the pea and carrot ramen". said Kakashi.

" And I'll have the same as him ". said Ishimaru with a smile.

" O.k that will be about 15 minutes". said the waitress, and walked to the kitchen in the back of the resturant.

" 15 minutes "! exclaimed Naruto.

Everyone pretty much ignored him. They were used to his weird out bursts. Ishimaru laughed to herself.

Kakashi turned to Ishimaru. " Ishimaru, tomorrow I was thinking I would let you practice teaching a little bit. I'll tell you what to teach them, and we'll see how you do. If I see you need help, or you ask for help I'll step in, and then go over it with you latter.

" O.k. Isimaru said in an excited voice. Thanks". She smiled.

" So you three, beside the introduction your sensei gave me, I really don't know much about you. And I think there is more to you than what he said." Ishimaru said smiling at Kakashi".

" No there really is'nt". Kakashi said with a smile.

" Well there is more to me"! said Naruto. " I love ramen, and I love to train, and work hard ! And I will be Hokage some day"!

" Good. What about you Sakura"? ( she smiled. (Ishimaru).

" I like to write in my journal. And you know the other thing". They laughed.

" Am I missing something"? said Kakashi

" It's nothing".She waved him off.

" What about you Sasuke"?

" I like to train. Hard".

" Is that it"? said Ishimaru.

" Yes".

" Your ramen"! said the waitress.

" Thanks"! said Naruto.

" Yes,thank you". said Ishimaru.

" Your welcome". said the waitress.

She gave each of them exactly what they ordered.

" This is good".said Kakashi.

" Yes it is"! said Naruto.

Ishimaru shook her head, and smiled.

They quitely ate untill they were all done.

" O.k. said Kakashi. They all got up,

You are free to go for the rest of the day. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early"! His eyes arched.

" Yeah right". said Sakura.

" See you all tomorrow"! said Ishimaru

" Bye"! said Sakura and Naruto. Sakura waved, and Ishimaru waved back.

All three walked away, leaving thier sensei's in front of the ramen shop.

" I'll see you tomorrow". said Kakashi, and turned away.

" Wait". said Ishimaru

Kakashi turned around on his heels.

" Would you like to come over to my house later for dinner". said Ishimaru

Kakashi was supprised. " Huh?"

" Do you want to come for dinner? I want to thank you by making you dinner". She said.

" But I haven't done anything". said Kakashi

" But you will. And I'm sure under you I'll become a great sensei. You seem very smart".

" Uh o.k".

" Great ! How's 6 o'clock"?

" Fine."

" O.k see you then"!

" Thanks". said Kakashi.

" No problem"! said Ishimaru.

**Later that day...**

Kakashi walked past a row of houses looking for Ishimaru's.

He noticed her family name on a mailbox. He walked up the walkway, and knocked on the door.

Inside Ishimaru heard a knock on her door.

" Coming "! she said while finishing with the salad.

She opened the door.

" Kakashi"!

" Hi". said Kakashi

" Come on in"...said Ishimaru.

Kakashi walked in and took his shoes off.

While he was doing that Ishimaru shut the door.

" I was just finishing preparing dinner". said Ishimaru.

" I hope you like salad". said Ishimaru.

" Yeah". said Kakashi. He smiled.

She smiled back.

_" Is there a time when she doesn't smile"? though Kakashi._

That made him smile.

"Would you set the table for me"? asked Ishimaru.

" The stuff is in the center of the table".

" Sure". said Kakashi

Ishimaru went back to what she was doing before he arrived.

And Kakashi set the table.

" You know, you didn't have to do this". said Kakashi.

" It's o.k I enjoy cooking for people. It's fun"! she said with a smile.

"O.k it's ready"! She said.

Ishimaru brought the salad to the table. Then she went back to the counter, and prepared a soup bowl for them.

They started to eat.

" This is good soup". said Kakashi.

"Thank you". said Ishimaru.

They continued to eat in silence for awhile.

"So you come from the village hidden in the mist.

Do you know who Zabuza is "? said Kakshi

" Yeah. I know him. He used to be best friens with my brother Derek, and me. Then...well you know what happened. I don't why he did that. He seemed so happy".

Kakashi reached over and touched Ishimaru's hand.

She looked up at him. _" He's sweet, in his own way"..._

" Thanks". she said quietly.

He just smiled.

" So how advanced is your team. I hear your a pretty tough sensei". said Isimaru

" Well they are pretty advanced,...supprisingly".

Ishimaru laughed.

" Glad to see you back". said Kakashi with a smile.

That made her smile more.

" So what do you think? Am I a good cook"? said Ishimaru.

" Yes. It was delicious"! said Kakashi

She smiled.

" I'll help you clean up". said Kakshi

" Thank you ". said Ishimaru

When they were done Kakashi prepared to leave.

" It was nice having you". said Ishimaru

She was twirling her ponytail. Kakashi didn't know this, but this was her nervous habit.

_He sensed something about her aura..._

" Well I'll see you tomorrow". said Kakashi

She opened the door.

" Bye." said Ishimaru. She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

She smiled.

Kakashi cleared his throat. " See you". he said, smiled, and waved.

She gave a small wave back.

Outside a blond boy watched this.

He was supprised.

Ishimaru shut the door, and leaned against the wall. She sighed, and sat down.

She had not felt like this in years. She was in love, and she had no problem admiting it to herself.

She smiled.

" Mom, and Dad"...she muttered.

She twirled her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kakashi-sensei**

Ishimaru was walking to practice.

This was her second day being an apprentence.

It was great! Mostly because of who her trainer was."_Kakashi-sensei". thought Ishimaru_

_"Wouldn't it be great if I was to become thier perminant second sensei! Then I would definatly be able to see Kakashi all the time"!_

She new she was just dreaming, it would never happen. "_But it doesn't hurt to dream!"_

Her head was whirling, and she felt like skiping and dancing through the street! Even though the street was empty, she would never do it. She was not the most out going person.

_" Maybe I could learn something from that Sakura girl"...she thought. " That kid she likes, Sasuke, seems pretty tough, but I hope she gets to him ( in a good way), they would be so cute together"._

She was so busy talking with herself that she didn't notice the presence of another person.

-----------------------

Kakashi had been early on perpose. He new that Ishimaru wouldn't be late, so he was going to "accidently" bump into her, or something.

From around the corner he saw her walking.

"_I have to make it look casual". he thought_

He had starting having crazy thoughts ever since yesterday when she kissed him on the cheek. It was only the cheek. But ever since then his stomach had been acting funny...

Isimaru was getting closer.

------------------------

Isimaru was in a daze, and didn't see what happened next coming.

He started walking.

She bumped right into him.

----------------

Boom!

--------------

" Oh I am so sorry"! said Ishimaru and started to get up.

Then she saw it was Kakashi with his butt on the floor infront of her.

She giggled, and blushed.

" Gomen ne Kakashi". said Ishimaru. Her inner self started humming...

" It's o.k". said Kakashi getting up.

Ishimaru stuck out her hand to help.

He took it. _Boy did it feel warm._

She helped him up.

"I was daydreaming, I didn't sense you". She said, kind of embaressed.

" It's o.k". He said. _Inner Kakashi: "Yes!"_

Ishimaru didn't know what to say.

Kakashi looked at his watch. " Looks like I'll be early for once". said Kakashi breaking the silence. He smiled.

" Your always late"? said Ishimaru

" Yeah. It really pisses Naruto, and Sakura off". He said with a smile.

" Your bad". said Ishimaru

He smiled.

" Yeah. I've been making a game of it. I wait to leave so I'll be late". said Kakashi

Ishimaru gave a big smile.

" So shall we go"? said Ishimaru.

" Sure". said Kakashi

They walked down the street together.

They arrived at the training field.

" Kakashi-sensei your...early? said Sakura and Naruto

" _Why does she have to be so loud"...thought Sasuke_

" Hey guys"! said Ishimaru

" Hi" said Sakura and Naruto, but they were still suprised that their sensei was early.

" Sensei I never thought you'd be early". said Sakura.

"Well I am". said Kakashi.

A smile came across Naruto's face. He thought about yesterday.

" You weren't with Ishimaru-sensei were you"? asked Naruto with a smirk.

Kakashi looked confused and annoyed.

"What"? " No. We met on the way here". said Kakashi " Why do you care"? said Kakashi suspiciously.

" Nothin' ". said Naruto, and smiled.

" O.k. Uh, we are going to work on contact fighting today. Ishimaru will instruct you on what to do".

Ishimaru looked up attentivly. (She had been daydreaming)

" Yeah. O.k guys first"...

-----------------------------

Kakashi and Ishimaru stood back and watched the teenagers practice.

Kakashi took out his book.

_" I'm ganna find out what that book is"..._

Ishimaru reached over and grabbed for the book.

" Hey"! said Kakashi

She read the book.

A look of supprise came to her face, and and she gave a smile while her mouth was open.

" Kakashi! I'm supprised!" gasped Ishimaru

" Uh..." Kakashi blushed.

" Give it back"! said Kakashi

" No, I think I'll keep it. You shouldn't have this around children". She said holding the book up.

" Come on". said Kakashi trying to get the book from her.

She was smiling. " No. I won't give it to you!" Ishimaru said.

She enjoyed seeing Kakashi like this. She had total control.

" Reach for it"! said Ishimaru while waving it around.

The students looked over at their sensei's.

" Pathetic". said Sasuke.

" I think it's cute". said Sakura

" I knew it". said Naruto

" Knew what"? asked Sakura

" I'm sure you'll find out, sooner or later." said Naruto

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

" Let's get back to work"! cried Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura returned to practice.

----------------------------------------

" Come on give it back!You know what's in it now".said Kakashi

Ishimaru just smiled, and kept playing keep away.

" That's it"!...Kakashi lunged for it. Ishimaru move the book back.

He fell on top of her.

Her hand with the book in it was behind her.

Kakashi looked at her. She just stared at him.

Kakashi looked over at his students practicing.

He took the book from her limp hand.

" Thanks". He said, and got up.

Ishimaru sat up and looked at Kakashi.

He had turned to face foward. Hoping she wouldn't see him blush.

He looked over.

There was a pause.

" Told you I'd get it". He said

She laughed.

_" God, do I really want to kiss him"!_

" Is something wrong"? asked Kakashi.

"Huh"? Her lips were quivering.

" No, I'm fine"! She said while looking down and cursing herself. She was about to say something but...

" Kakashi-sensei"!

Kakashi turned around, and found Sakura had called him.

" Can we stop now"? She asked.

"_How could Sakura be so weak, and say that"? thought Sasuke. " She does have guts though,asking our sensei if we could stop! She's crazy". He smirked._

" Sensei Sasuke is hurt".

_" Huh"..._

Sasuke looked down. He saw his ankle was swolen. He started to feel throbbing pain.

" Can you walk over here"? asked Kakashi

" Uh, yeah". said Sasuke. Still alittle supprised.

They all walked over.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke's ankle.

" Why did you have to go and say something Sakura. I would have been fine"! Sasuke snapped.

Sakura frowned.

" Sakura was just looking out for you Sasuke. I think it's sprained. You should thank her it probably would have been alot worse if you kept running on it. You would not have been able to go on a mission if one came up". said Kakashi. " Thank you Sakura". said Kakashi.

" Yes thank you Sakura". said Ishimaru. She noticed how upset Sakura looked. _" Well I would be upset too if the person I liked snapped at me for helping him"._

" Sasuke appoligize". said Ishimaru in a stern voice. " Thanks". said Sasuke unwillingly. He noticed how sad she was, and he turned his head._" Why do I have to be so mean"? thought Sasuke. "She was only trying to help"._

" Your welcome, Kakashi-sensei and Ishimaru-sensei". said Sakura, and gave a nasty, but sad look at Sasuke.

" Can I go now"? asked Sakura. " Sure, you and Naruto go ahead. Naruto was about to go and comfort Sakura but she went into the woods.

" See you tomorow"! said Naruto, and walked down the path that lead to his house.

" I'm going to go to Sakura". said Ishimaru.

" O.k I'll take Sasuke to the infermary". Kakashi bandaged Sasuke's ankle, and got up. " Come on let's go". said Kakashi pulling Sasuke's arm.They started down the path. Ishimaru went to follow Sakura.

-----------------------------

" Sakura". said Ishimaru.

She found her sitting on a small boulder near the edge of a clearing with her face in her hands.

" Sakura". said Ishimaru again.

" Why? Why does he have to be so mean? I was only trying to help". Sakura looked up at her sensei. Her face was all red from crying.

Ishimaru kneeled down next to her. " Sakura, some people don't know how to let their real emotions show so they snap at people when they really want to thank them for their help. Your teenagers, your bodies are going nuts, your mind doesn't know what to think, it's got so many things going through it". " But does he have to be so m-mean"! cried Sakura, tears running down her face. Ishimaru tried wiping the tears from her eyes, but they fell to violently. " Sakura, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He probably doesn't know how to handle what your giving him". " What am I giving him"? asked Sakura. Her tears had slowed down. They were just dripping down her face one at a time now.

" Your giving him love. He's probably had no one care for him this much besides his family". said Ishimaru. " His clan, they are all dead. His brother Itachi killed them all. All but him". " O my gosh. See thta's it. He has had it ruff. When where they, killed"? asked Ishimaru carefully.

" When he was 7 years old". said Sakura. She started to cry more. " See you cry for him. You care about him so much, and he's afraid if he let's you do that, that he'll lose you too. He doesn't want to lose anyone else so he's keeping you away, trying to make you dislike him so he doesn't have to worry about losing you". " Really, ya think"? asked Sakura " Most definatly. You see he doesn't hate you, quite the opposite. Maybe he does like you but can't tell you so he doesn't have to worry about losing you". Sakura smiled and stopped crying, and wiped her face. " Here". Ishimaru gave her a hankerchief. " Thank you".said Sakura. She smiled. " You have such a wonderful smile". said Ishimaru. Sakura just smiled.

" I'll walk you home". said Ishimaru. They got up and started walking out of the woods. " Hey Ishimaru-sensei"? said Sakura. " Yes". " Is there something going on between you and Kakashi-sensei"? Ishimaru laughed. They continued to talk and laugh all the way to Sakura's house.

-----------------------

" Sasuke, what is your problem"? " What"? " I said what is your problem? Sakura defends you, and praises your every move. She cares about you and all you can do is say nasty things to her. I know you come from a tough past, but you shouldn't let it effect your future".

Kakashi and Sasuke were walking on the path to town, and the infermary. Kakashi was going to get Sasuke crutches, but he rreally wanted to just kick him.

" How do you know what I should do"? asked Sasuke.

" Look I know I'm hard on her, I can't help it. For some reason, no matter how hard I try I can't be nice to her. Deep inside I do, but it always comes out wrong". said the Uchiha. "So you do care about her"? asked Kakashi. Sasuke looked at him. " I guess". " Whata do you mean you guess? It's a "yes" or a "no answer"! " Fine. Then yes, I do really care about her". " In what way"? asked Kakashi. Sasuke looked away so Kakashi-sensei wouldn't see him blush. Even if it was the tiniest bit. " More than a friend". He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bottled up **

" Really"? asked Kakashi. " Yes. I think I do". said Sasuke. " But don't tell anyone not even Ishimaru-sensei. O.k"?

" O.k. Would you care to explain"? said Kakashi. " Well I don't know if I can. You've been in love before, It's something you can't explain. You just know". said Sasuke. " And your almost positive"? asked Kakashi. " Yes. Jugding on what I've heard people say, yes I'm positive there is something there". said Sasuke. " But I can't tell her. It's not just that I can't, it's that I don't really want to. Do you think i'm afraid"? asked Sasuke.

" Well based on the way you are, and what your telling me, I think your afraid to tell her for more than one reason. One it's nerves , everyones had them, and two, your afraid if you let her come to close she'll just be taken away again, like your family was taken from you".

" I don't think I should tell her." said Sasuke. " I think you want to tell her, or else you wouldn't have talked to me". said Kakashi and smiled. "Yeah". said Sasuke. " But how do I tell her"? said Sasuke. " You'll know. said Kakashi .Trust me".

They walked into the infermary. Kakashi and went up to the secretary behind the desk. " Hi. I need crutches for my student here". said Kakashi. She could tell the man was smiling because his eye arched. " Sure. One moment please". said the secretary. She went in the back.

Sasuke sat down. " I never would have noticed my ankle was hurt if Sakura didn't tell me". said Sasuke.

------------

" O.k, here are your crutches". said the secretary, and handed them to Sasuke. He took them and stood up. " Do you know how to use them"? asked the secretary. " Yes". said Sasuke. Him and Kakashi left the infermary.

" Alright today you will be practicing things you already know. You may use the dummies, spar with eachother, or however else you can think to practice". said Ishimaru. She walked over to Kakashi who was reading under a tree. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked out onto the field.

" Sakura,do you want to spar with me"? asked Sasuke. " Sure". said Sakura _inner Sakura: yay!_

" Physical fighting"? said Sasuke. " Sure". said Sakura. They begin to fight.

" Sakura"? said Sasuke. " Yeah"? said Sakura.

(They were still fighting.)

" I'm sorry".said Sasuke. Sakura stopped. She had to dodge his kick. " What"?said Sakura in supprise.

" I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have been so mean, you were only trying to help. I didn't even notice I was hurt until you said something. Thanks". said Sasuke. Sakura looked at him with a supprised look on her face. " Um...your welcome"! she said. She grinned. He knew what was coming next. She ran up and hugged him! " Sasuke"! she said. He made a small smile.

" 15 minutes you guys". yelled Kakashi

Him and Ishimaru were sitting beneath the trees. I was very hot out.

" You think it will ever cool off". said Ishimaru. " Probably by tonight". said Kakashi.

" Are we going to the Ramen shop tonight"? asked Ishimaru. " I don't know. Do you want to go"? said Kakashi

" I guess so". said Ishimaru in reply.

Kakashi was reading his book.

"Kakashi do have another book besides that one? I'm bored". said Ishimaru.

" Uh..."he looked in his pockets." Yeah. Uh, it's a training guide". said Kakashi. He held it out to her.

She took it. " Thanks"! she said. She opened it and began reading.

Kakashi stared at her.

Ishimaru felt someones eyes on her.

She looked up from her book, and found Kakashi staring at her. " Kakashi". she said, and smiled.

He blushed a little. " Gomen". he said, and looked the other way.

Ishimaru smiled, and began to read her book again.

_" I can't beleive I was staring at her. She must think i'm some kind of werido". he said to himself._

The sun was blazing. The birds were chirping. It was a beautiful day.

" Alright guys, come on in"! said Kakashi.

Team 7 ran to their sensei.

" O.k. We are done for today, and I thought we could go to the Ramen shop for dinner". said Kakashi.

" Alright"! said Naruto.

" Cool". said Sasuke. " O.k". said Sakura.

" Let's go then". said Kakashi.

They all left the training field, and walked to the Ramen shop.

---------------

" Hello, welcome to the Ramen shop, follow me to your seats". said the waitress.

" Why couldn't we eat outside"? asked Naruto.

" Because it is too hot". said Kakashi.

They were shown their table, and sat down.

" You guys looked good out there". said Ishimaru.

" Yeah, I guess". said Sasuke.

" I had fun"! said Sakura.

_" Sakura is always so happy"...thought Sasuke._

------------

The waitress came to their table.

" Hello, my name is Jackie. What can I get you"?

" I'll have the chesse ramen"! said Naruto.

" I'll have the veggie ramen". said Sakura.

" I'll have the pork ramen". said Sasuke.

" I'll have the pork and beef ramen". said Kakashi.

" And I'll have the plain ramen". said Ishimaru.

" O.k". the waitress said while writing it all down. " It will be about ten minutes".

They all chatted casualy until the waitress arrived.

" Here you are". She said, while giving everyone their orders.

" Thank you". said Kakashi.

They began to eat.

" Kakashi-sensei, how long will Ishimaru-sensei be training with us"? asked Naruto

" I'm not sure Naruto. It depends how long it takes her to learn all the stuff she needs to know". said Kakashi.

"Oh". said Naruto, and returned to eating his ramen.

------------

When everyone was done eating, they stood up. Kakashi layed down the money on the table. Even though Ishimaru tried many times to let him let her pay. But Kakashi won over everyone, and put the money down. But unbeknownst to Kakashi Ishimaru had sliped money into his pocket.

_" A step below Hokage, and he can't feel me slip five dollors in his pocket"! Ishimaru laughed to herself._

_" I bet she thinks I didn't notice her sliping that money into my pocket". Kakashi laughed to himself._

They went outside.

" I'll see you all tomorrow"! said Ishimaru. " Bye"! said Sakura. Sasuke waved. " See you tomorrow"! said Naruto.

She turned to Kakashi. " See you tomorrow". She said to Kakashi.

" How about I walk you home. I have some stuff to go over with you anyway". said Kakashi. " O.k". said Ishimaru

-----------------------

Sakura caught up to Sakura. " Sakura".

She turned to her left and saw Sasuke. " Hi". She said. _inner Sakura: "I had nothing better to say than Hi"?_

Sakura smiled. " What is it Sasuke"?

" Um, well you know how i'm always mean to you even though your so nice to me, and try help me"? " Mm".

" Well I uh, just wanted to say um, that i'm sorry, and I actuallycarealotforyou"! He said while looking at his feet.

" What"? said Sakura with a smile. " You heard what I said"...He looked to the side." I care for you Sakura. More than shows". said Sasuke.

Sakura had the biggest smile on. He turned to look at her, and made a half smile. " Would you-..." She stopped walking. She cut him off, and put a finger to his lips. Then she leaned in and kissed him. He didn't know what to do, he just kinda stood there like an idiot. But he figured he better react some how so she wouldn't think he didn't want to kiss her. He relaxed and returned her kiss. She pulled away.

" Sakura do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night"? He said full of confidence. His confedence was at it's all time high.

" Yes. I'll go with you". She said, trying to contain her excitement. _inner Sakura: ( Well, she was just bouncing off the walls. Literally!)_

" I'll walk you the rest of the way home". said Sasuke. " O.k". said Sakura. He took her hand and they started walking to Sakura's house.

" How about I walk you home. I have some stuff to go over with you anyway". said Kakashi. " O.k". said Ishimaru.

They started walking down the street. There was nobody else around them. _" I wonder where all the people are"? thought Ishimaru._

All the way to Ishimaru's house they were quite.

They arrived, and Ishimaru took out her keys and unlocked the door. She walked in and Kakashi followed her.

She put her keys down on her kitchen table.

" So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about"? asked Ishimaru.

" Well, just about teaching plans, and things". said Kakashi

She sat on a stool at her counter. He sat at her counter across from her.

For the next half hour they talked about what was going to be taught, by who, and what was going to be practiced.

" What time is it"? Ishimaru asked kind of randomly. Kakashi was a little thrown off. " Uhh,..." He looked at the clock on the wall behind her.

" 7:30". said Kakashi. " I have to call my mother"! said Ishimaru, and ran out into the hallway. " You know there is a clock on your wall"! Kakashi called after her. " Guess she must really need to call her"? said Kakashi.

------------------------------

Ring, Ring!

" Hello"?

" Hi mom. It's Ishimaru".

" Oh, hi honey. How's training going"?

" Good. I was talking to a friend in the kitchen when I remembered I had to call you".

-----

Kakashi got up, and stood behind the divide in the kitchen and the hallway.

------

" Well thank you dear". said her mother. " I'm not keeping you from your guest am I "? asked her mother.

" No mom. I was just talking to Kakashi my sensei".

" Kakashi. Is your sensei a man"? asked her mother with a sly tone.

" Yes mom. I know what your thinking but"...

" But what dear? Is he cute"?

" Mom"!

" What he's not in the room is he"?

" No, i'm in the hallway".

" Well then, is he"?

Ishimaru twirled her ponytail.

" Yeah".

-----

"_Yeah what"? thought Kakashi._

-----

"... O.k he's really cute"!

-----

Kakashi smiled an evil smile.

-----

" Well you know what happened to me and your father".

" I know mom, you were his apprentince, and you fell in love, I know".

" Keep it in mind dear. Keeping tradition".

" O.k ma. Hey! do you want to come down, and see my new house"?

" And your boyfriend"?

" Mom! He's not my boyfriend!...yet".

" That's my girl". Her mother laughed. " Sure I'll come down. Is saturday o.k? That's as soon as I can come".

" Today is Thursday? Yeah, I'll see you on Saturday. I'll leave a key incase you come while i'm not here". said Ishimaru.

" O.k. I'll see you Saturday"!

" Bye mom. See you Saturday"!

Ishimaru hung up.

------

" So i'm cute huh"? said Kakashi as he came out from behind the divider.

" You were eavsdropping"! said Ishimaru

" I think you're pretty cute too"! said Kakashi in a half mocking voice. ( Cause he really did mean it! But he was teasing her.)

She laughed.

" Let's go back to the kitchen"! said Ishimaru

They talked about random stuff.

------

" So what's your favorite food"? Ishimaru asked Kakashi.

" Hmm...probably dumplings". said Kakashi. " What about you"?

" Probably soup. If that counts". said Ishimaru.

" Yeah it counts. What kind"? asked Kakashi.

" Vegatable". replied Ishimaru. " Do you like soup"?

" Yeah, my favorite is probably vegatable too". said Kakashi.

" What made you want to become a shinobi, and then a sensei".? asked Kakashi.

" Well probably because I wanted to be independent. My mom is a very independent so that's where I get it from. And I love to teach. It's a thrill for me. But i'm not a boring person, quite the opposite. I love challenges. It's fun to do something you thought you couldn't". Her eyes sparkled as she said this. Kakashi stomach felt funny. " What about you? What made you want to become a teacher"? asked Ishimaru.

" To be honest, I don't know. But did you know Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are the only ones who have passed under me"? " Really"?

" Yeah. I challenged them to work as a team. They are the only one's who did it". said Kakashi

" Wow". said Ishimaru. Kakashi smiled.

" I guess I'd better go". said Kakashi " O.k". said Ishimaru. She didn't want him to leave.

He got up. They started to walk to door.

" I know you put five dollars in my pocket". He said lazily. Ishimaru smiled.

" Here you go". he said holding out the five dollars. " No. You keep it. I don't want you to pay for my dinner". said Ishimaru.

" Well I guess I'll take it considering i'm going to pay for another dinner anyway". said Kakashi.

" What are you talking about"? said Ishimaru. " I'm taking you and your mother out on Saturday". said Kakashi. " But you don't even know my mother"! said Ishimaru. " That's o.k. If i'm going to become your boyfriend at some time, I might as well start somewhere"... said Kakashi while opening the door. " I can't believe you were eavsdropping"! said Ishimaru, and gave Kakashi a play punch.

He just smiled an evil little smile.

" See you tomorrow"! said Kakashi. " Bye"! said Ishimaru, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

_R&R! What did you think?_


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 : Look who's here!**

Ishimaru was walking up her walk way. She was dirty and sweaty from training. For some reason Kakashi had had her train with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. " That Kakashi is so unpredictable! Cute"! She took out her key, and proceeded to unlock her door but found it was already open.

" ?" She opened the door causiously. She clutched the kunai in her pocket.

" Don't worry dear it's just me"! said Ishimaru's mother.

" Mom"! Ishimaru let go of the kunai, and ran to her mom who was on the couch. Her mom stood up and hugged her daughter.

" How are you sweety"? She said. " Great how are you? How's dad"?

" He's fine dear, and i'm good too".

" It's great to see you! Let me show you around"! " Honey your all sweaty and dirty. why"? " Oh I was out training today. For some reason Kakashi made me train with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto". " Those are your students name"? asked her mother. " Yeah. They are great kids! Maybe you can come with me tomorrow. I'll ask Kakashi tonight". " Leaving your mother on her first day here"? " No mom. Kakashi is taking both of us to dinner. Come on I'll show you around". " Really"? said her mother.

Ishimaru walked away and her mother followed. " This is the kitchen, and here is the den". She said while pointing to den on the other side of the kitchen. " And upstairs..." They climbed the stairs. " is my bedroom to the left, and the guest bedroom to the right. There is a bathroom behind that door, and a walk-in closet behind that one". she pointed to the left, then right. " And I have a walk-in closet in my room. That's why I choose that one"! Ishimaru laughed. Ishimaru's mother watched as her daughter explained everything.

" When is Kakashi coming to get us? And what is his full name? I don't want to be rude". said her mother.

" It's Kakashi-Hatake. And he's coming at 6 o'clock". replied Ishimaru. " Thank you. You better hurry it's 5 o'clock, and you know you take long showers", said her mother. " Shower? Oh right! I completly forgot, i'm fithly! I'm not used to any physical activity at training. Make yourself at home. I'll be done soon". said Ishimaru. " O.k dear. Hurry"! " Mom"! Ishimaru ran into her room then ran back out and into the bathroom.

Her mother went in her room and sat on her bed.

----------------

Ishimaru finished in the shower, dried herself off, and started getting dressed. She wore her usual Fishnet shirt with her blue sleeveless shirt, but put on a pair off long kaki shorts. She combed ger hair, and put it up into a bun high on her head. She put some mascara on, and she was done. She walked out of the bathroom, and into her room next door.

She saw her mother sitting on her bed. She was about to say something but her mom spoke first. " That's a big closet"!

Ishimaru laughed. " I know! It's awsome! What time is it"? " Quarter to 6". " O.k let's go downstairs and wait for Kakashi". said Ishimaru.

Ishimaru and her mother walked out of her room and downstairs. They went into the sitting room ( living room) and sat down on the couch.

They sat in silence for about five minutes. Ishimaru was smoothing her hair with her hand since she had no ponytail to twirl. " Nervous". said her mother. " Alittle. But i'm an elite ninja, i'm not supposed to be nervous". said Ishimaru. " This is different dear".her mother said.

-

Ishimaru and her mother have a very close relationship. She could always talk to her mother about anything.

--------

They heard a knock at the door. Ishimaru ran to answer it.

She opened it.

" Hi". said Kakashi. He smiled at her.

" Hi". She said and smiled. " Come on in". Kakashi walked in.

Her mother walked up to her daughter , and her teacher.

" Hello Kakashi-Hatake".

" Hello -"

She filled him in. " Shima-Ayumi". She shook his hand.

His eye arched.

" Shall we go"? said Ishimaru. They walked outside, and Ishimaru closed the door behind them.

They walked the six blocks to the restaurant.

" Here we are."Mr. Yin's" " said Kakashi. ( chessy name I know:) )

The building was yellow, and had a purple and yellow awning.

Kakashi opened the door for them, and they walked inside.

Inside there was a mix of booths, and tables. To their right as they walked in was a short wall with glass windows on the top. They were held together by gold decrative poles. On the glass was eched pictures of fish.

" Reservation, Kakashi". said Kakashi

" Right this way sir". said the host.

He walked them to a table in the middle of the restaurant. " The waitress should be with you shortly". said the host. He placed their menus at their spots. They sat down.

They walked up to her door. She opened the door, and they walked in.

" I'm kind of tired dear, I think i'm going to head upstairs". said Shima ( Ishimaru's mom)

" O.k mom. See you tomorrow". said Ishimaru.

----------------

Her mom went upstairs

---------------

Ishimaru looked at Kakashi.

" You didn't have to do this you know".said Ishimaru.

" It's o.k. Your mom's nice". said Kakashi. " Plus I would have had to have had met her at some time". He smiled.

" I can't belive you were eavsdropping"! said Ishimaru.

Kakashi just smiled.

" Tomorrow we have an early training. 8 o'clock". said Kakashi.

" Is that what time we're supposed to be there, or what time you'll be there". said Ishimaru with a smile.

" Well, that's what time I'll be there". said Kakashi. " So 7 o'clock". said Ishimaru. Kakashi smiled. _" I wonder when the right time to kiss her will come. Hopefully soon"! thought Kakashi._ Another smile came across his face, but it was small so Ishimaru couldn't see it through his mask.

" Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow". She said, and looked down at the floor while smoothing her hair.

Kakashi lifted her head...


	6. Chapter 5

_O.k this chapter is kind of short. But,_

_Thank y'all for reviewingI appreciate it :) _

_Without further adu' Chap 6..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

**In the previous chapter..:**

" Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow". She said, and looked down at the floor while smoothing her hair.

Kakashi lifted her head...

**Now:**

He kissed her. He pulled back, looked in her eyes,then turned and walked out the door.

She just stood there stunned. Sure they had flirted alittle, but she never expected him to kiss her! " That was totally unexpected".

She closed the door and went up the stairs. When she reached the top, a smile came across her face.

The only light was that of the moon coming through the window.

-----------

She walked down the stairs intent on making breakfast for her and mother. She entered the kitchen, and saw her mom.

" Mom. What are you doing"? asked Ishimaru.

" Cooking breakfast dear. I have to do something". She said and smiled. Ishimaru came up behind her mom, and gave her a hug. " I love you". said Ishimaru. " Love you too dear". said her mother. " No go sit down, breakfast is ready".

Ishimaru did as she was told.

Her mother brought the food to the table. They ate and chatted with eachother. Filling eachother in on things they had missed.

" Bye! See youlater"! called Ishimaru from the front door. " Bye, see you later honi"! her mother called back.

Ishimaru went out the door, on her way to training.

She began to run, so she would get there soon. It was 7:10, she was late.

-------------

" O.k guys i'm here sorry to-"but she didn't finish.

" Supprise"!

" What"? said Ishimaru.

Infront of her was Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi! The third presence is what really supprised her.

" What is this"? said Ishimaru.

" Your late. Your not setting a very good example". said Kakashi with a smile. He ruffled Naruto's hair. The one closest to him.

Naruto shook his head, and held out his hands. In them was a green bag with green tissue paper.

Ishimaru walked up to her team.

" You guys got me a present"! said Ishimaru.

" Yeah! We all wrote the card, and Sakura picked the gift. We figured cause she was a girl-" Sakura didn't let him finish. She gave him a hit on the back of the head. " You've been with us for a whole week. We decided to get you a present". said Sakura

Ishimaru hugged each of them individually. Sasuke looked to the side as she hugged him. She ruffled his hair, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed alittle. She went over to Sakura and gave her a big hug. Sakura hugged her back. " Don't worry Sakura, I have my own guy". She said with a wink. Sakura smiled. Then she gave Naruto a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. " But you haven't even opened the present yet"! said Naruto. " I don't have to open it to thank you"! said Ishimaru with a smile. Then she went over to Kakashi. She hugged him the longest. " Where's my kiss"?whispered Kakashi. Ishimaru giggled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her like that's it? " Matte". She said. All three students turned to look at their senseis Sakura smiled. _" I guess that's what Naruto meant before".thought Sakura. _Ishimaru blushed alittle. Kakashi had the same look in his eyes that he always did.

" Time to open your present"! said Naruto. He held it out to her. She took it from his hands.

She carefully took the tissue paper out. Kakashi held out his hand, and she placed the tissue in it.

She took out the large, flat, square box that was inside. Kakashi took the bag from her.

She opened the box and looked inside. " O my gosh"! yelled Ishimaru. It was the most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen! It looked about medium length. It was silver, and had silver flowers and leaves on it, and in the center of each flower was a beautiful pink stone. Though she wasn't sure the kind. " O my gosh, it's beautiful "! said Ishimaru. " You said,O my gosh! already"! said Naruto. She laughed. " O , I love you all so much! Thank you,thank you"! She said. " Your welcome"! They all said.

"Kakashi, would you put this on for me"?

-----------

The morning sun shone through the trees, creating a soft lighton the group of five in the clearing.

------------

Ishimaru handed Kakashi the necklace, and turned around.

Her hair cascaded down to her shoulders, like a waterfall. Kakashi smiled. "_The only thing that's truly beautiful here is you". thought Kakashi._

She lifted her wavy, navy blue hair so Kakashi could put the necklace around her neck.

He put the necklace around her neck, and clamped the back.

She put her hair down, and looked down at her necklace. She put a hand on it.

" Thank you guys so much". said Ishimaru.

" Alright, let's not waste the day. Ishimaru-sensei will be teaching you today".said Kakashi

" Right. O.k follow me". said Ishimaru.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Shinobi**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were leaning on their knees and panting.

" Your a tough teacher Ishimaru-sensei"!said Naruto.

" Yeah. I never would have guessed". said Sakura.

Ishimaru smiled. " Well I can see your pretty worn out. Go home, and take a shower. Training is over".

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked past their sensei.

" See you tomorrow"! yelled Naruto, as he left.

_"How he can still have so much energy, when he was just panting not 5 seconds ago"._

Ishimaru walked past Kakashi, smiled, then continued on her way. " See you tomorrow". She said while leaving. " Hold on"! said Kakashi.

He caught up to her.

" You did a very good job today. You might be leaving sooner than I thought you would". said Kakashi.

That made them both sad. But Kakashi didn't show it. _Shinobi weren't supposed to show their feelings. Number 25._

_But he had kissed her. He didn't want anyone of high authority to know. At his level you shouldn't have a girlfriend. But her parents had done it. He really did like her..._

------

Now that it was afternoon the sun was so high in the sky there was hardly any light shining through the trees. It was very dim.

------

" How long is your mother staying"? asked Kakashi. Eager to get a conversation started.

" Well today is Monday, so...O my gosh she's leaving tomorrow"! said Ishimaru.

" Kakashi".

" hm". He said, and looked at her.

--------

Those lazy eyes she loved, staring at her

------

She blushed.

" How long do you think I will be here"? She asked.

"um...Can't say really. It really depends how long they want you to be an apprentince. When they think your ready".

" Do you think that will be soon"?

" I don't know".

" I don't want to go". said Ishimaru

" I don't want you to go ethier". said Kakashi. _Did he just say that? Wow. That wasn't really like him. Ofcourse ever since she got here he hasn't been himself. Which isn't all that bad..._

She smiled.

--------

They arrived at her house. " See you tomorrow Kakashi". said Ishimaru.

They were standing on the walkway that lead to her house.

He just smiled at her.

She turned and began to walk in her house. _" Oh"! _" Kakashi"! She hoped he wasn't gone yet.

He was just a few feet from her fence.

He looked at her. " Could my mother come with me tomorrow? She wants to see me at my work". said Ishimaru.

" Sure. She can stay as long as she wants". said Kakashi. She smiled, and walked into her house.

Kakashi walked down the road. Only a few blocks 'till his home...

------

Ishimaru entered her house. She sat on the couch in the sitting room. Then she turned herself so she could lay down.

" Long day dear"? asked Shima.

" Yeah, kind of"...said Ishimaru. " Oh! Look Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi, all got me this necklace!" said Ishimaru.

Her mother walked over.

Ishimaru sat up so her mother could see the lovely necklace. " Wow,This is nice"! said Her mother.

" I know isn't it"? said Ishimaru. She smiled and looked down at the neckalce.

_" Even if I do go soon, I will never forget them. No matter where life takes me"._

_------_

" Honi, dinner's ready"! called Shima.

Ishimaru had just laid on the couch ever since she got home. She was thinking._ About Kakashi and his team. About how soon she would have her own, and about Kakashi. She loved him, She knew he liked her, but did he love her?Should she be so bold as to ask him if he did? Would anything change? She decided to flirt with him, and find out over time if maybe, he really did love her...She was hoping he did._

* * *

Kakashi sat at his kitchen table eating dinner. He was eating his favorite, dumplings. But it didn't take his mind off anything.

_He was thinking about Ishimaru. Her smile her laugh. He had never felt this way. Sure he had had crushes, what young man doesn't? But he had never felt quite like this before. Everytime she was around he had butterflies in his stomach. He tried hard to remain cool, but it was hard. Even if someone mentioned her name, it was enough to make his stomach churn. Should he tell her? Before she goes?_

He finished his dinner, and put his plate in the sink. He thought he would read, but somehow Come, Come paradise wasn't going to suffice.

He decided to call her.

* * *

In an empty house there was a young boy sitting on his bed, and thinking. The sun poured through his window.

_" You know, I never thought I would fall for Sakura. Once or twice I would feel something, but always push it away. Now that I've kissed her, there is no going back. Maybe I'll call her, see what she is doing..._

_---------------_

Somewhere in Konoha two men picked up their phones, and dialed a loved ones number...

--------------

Ring! Ring!

Ring!Ring!

" Hello, This is Kakashi, is this Ishimaru"?

" No,But I'll get her. Just a minute". said Shima.

"Ishimaru, honi, Kakashi's on the phone"!

Ishimaru ran to the phone.

" Hello"?

" Hi Ishimaru, it's Kakashi".

" I know". she said cheerfully.

Her mother went upstairs to her room.

" What would you like"? She asked.

" Well I just wanted to say hi. I'm kind of bored. I was hoping we could just talk". said Kakashi.

" How about we go to the park"? said Ishimaru.

' Uh, o.k". said Kakashi.

" I'll meet you by the front gate in 15 minutes. Dont' be late"! She teased.

On the other end he blushed.

" Not for you". He said.

It was her turn to blush.

" Bye". She said.

" Bye". said Kakashi.

--------

" If you need me I'll be at the park"! Ishimaru called to her mother, wherever she was.

" O.k dear"! Shima called back.

Ishimaru ran out the door.

She walked in the direction of the park.

------

Once she was there, she sat on a bench, and waited.

5 minutes later, she heard a familiar voice.

" Am I late"? He asked.

She stood up. " No just on time"! She said with a smile.

He held out his arm, and she took it.

They walked thorugh the park.

He lead her to a bench under a cherry blossom tree.

They sat down on the bench.

" This is beautiful". She said. The mixture of the sunset, and the falling flowers.

They were surrounded by a shower of flowers.

" You know what's more beautiful then this". said Kakashi.

" What"? She asked.

" You". said Kakashi,lookingat her.

She was speechless. He stared at her. He decided to kiss her.

He kissed her under the falling flowerrs, and golden sunset. She was so happy. She kissed him back.

" Do you love me"? asked Kakashi. " Yes". She said without hesitation.

" I've loved you ever since the day I got to know you". Ishimaru said.

" Good. Because I love you". Kakashi said.

He gave her another kiss.

They sat there for a long time. Kakashi's arm around Ishimaru, and her head leaning on his shoulder.

* * *

_The next chapter is going to be about Sasuke and Sakura._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Two of a kind**

Ring! Ring!

Ring!

" Hello"?

" Sakura"?

" Yes. Who is this"?

" It's Sasuke".

" Oh, hi Sasuke! What is it"?

" I was wondering if you wanted to hang out".

" Really? Um, let me check if it's o.k"!

" Yep! It's o.k.".

" Do you want to come to my house"? said Sasuke.

" Sure!" said Sakura. " I'll be over in 10 minutes".

" O.k". said Sasuke

click

--------

knock, knock

Sasuke opened the door.

" Hi"! said Sakura.

" Hi". said Sasuke. He let her in.

She looked around. " I've never seen the inside of your house. It's nice". said Sakura.

" Thanks". said Sasuke.

He led her upstairs.They walked into his room.

She was a little nervous going into his room.

She stepped in. The walls were white and plain. His bed was low, and had blue sheets.

" It's nothing much to look at, but it's were I spend most of my time". He said

" I like it". said Sakura. He raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled.

He sat on his bed.

" Do you want to watch T.V"? said Sasuke.

" Sure. O.k". She said while spinning around looking at every inch of his room.

He felt a little nervous.

She plopped on his bed. She picked up the remote, and turned the T.V on.

" Is there something inparticular you would like to watch"? asked Sasuke. He held the remote out to her.

She took it, and channel surfed.

She stopped on channel 17.

They watched the show.

-------

Sasuke cleared his throat. " Do you want something to drink"? said Sasuke

" Yes please". said Saskura. Sasuke got up. Sakura shut off the T.V, and stood up too.

They walked down stairs, and into his kitchen.

Sasuke opened the refridgerator. " Do you like pomagrante juice"? asked Sasuke. " I don't know, I've never had it". said Sakura. " Do you want to try it"? asked Sasuke. " Sure! I love trying new things"! said Sakura. Sasuke took out the pomegrante juice, orange juice, and seltzer.

" What's all that for"? asked Sakura. Sasuke took out two glasses, and placed them on the counter. " Well, pomagrante juice isn't that good by itself. So I figured out that if I add, orange juice, and seltzer, it tastes much better. It may be somewhat of an aquired taste. But it gets better as you go". While he was saying this he poured the liquids together. He handed her a glass. She took a sip.

" Mm. This is pretty good". said Sakura.

They sat down at the table.

" Sasuke. How long do you think Ishimaru-sensei will be here"? asked Sakura. " I don't know". said Sasuke. " I hope she doesn't leave too soon". " You know she has to leave eventually right"?said Sasuke " Yeah. But she's like a friend to me. I don't get to talk to my friends alot any more, so it's nice to have another woman to talk to".said Sakura. " Just make sure youenjoy the time you have. Don't look in the future to much". said Sasuke

Sakura felt bad for Sasuke. His family was taken from him. It can't get harder then that. She wished she could do something. Maybe she could...

Sakura moved next to Sasuke. She gave him a hug and a kiss. " You always have me". said Sakura. Somehow he knew what she was talking about.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura cringed.

" Scared"? asked Sasuke. She just looked at him. She turned back to the t.v. Sasuke smiled alittle. He watched Sakura. She had fear written all over her face. " Do you want to stop watching it"? said Sasuke with alittle frown. " No i'm o.k. I like watching scary movies". said Sakura. She gave a smile a reassurance.

_" She's crazy". thought Sasuke. He smiled to himself. _

-----------------------------

Sakura's POV: _" Wow this movie is pretty scary. I hope the hero doesn't die. That would be so sad"._

I looked over at Sasuke. _" He doesn't even show the littlest hint of being scared. Or any other emotion for that matter. How does he do that"?_

" Eep"! I grabbed Sasuke's hand, and squeezed it tight. _" I'll never understand why I watch these"._

----------------------------------

Sasuke's POV. : " Eep"! Sakura said. "_Why does she torture herself like this"? _

Then she grabbed my hand. She squeezed it tight. I held onto her hand, then I slid over closer to her. I hate seeing her scared.

--------------------------

15 minuted later the movie ended.

" You o.k"? asked Sasuke as he took the tape out. " Yeah". " I'll walk you home". said Sasuke. He stood up. He walked over to Sakura, put his arm around her shoulder, and walked her to the door. " Thank you". She said. She gave him a long kiss. " Welcome". choked Sasuke. It still made him alittle nervous when she did that.

They walked out into the crisp night air. Sasuke still kept his arm around her. Sakura blushed. But he didn't noticed because it was so dark.

They arrived at Sakura's house. " See you tomorrow at training". said Sakura. " Yeah, see you tomorrow". said Sasuke.

" Do you want to come to my house after practice and have lunch"? asked Sakura. " Yeah". said Sasuke. "Goodnight". said Sakura. She kissed him goodbye on the cheek. " Goodnight". said Sasuke. Sakura went into her house.

Sasuke looked up at the stars, and thought. " Mom what do you think of her? Think she is good for me"? He lowered his head, and continued his walk home.


End file.
